wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A night sky
"i don't want her" a red skywing screamed at the coal nightwing in front of her clutching a tiny red and black hybrid to his chest "if you want her fine keep her" "she needs a mother, Amber" Fighter pleaded to his mate still clutching his newly hatched dragonet. "i can't believe i have a egg with a nightwing" Amber screamed before flying off back towards the sky kingdom. Coal sighed looking up at the starry night sky, he turned his gaze to the tiny dragonet is talons "Awrak" she said looking at him "i'm going to name you Nightsky" Fghter smiled "i'll always be there for you" 7 years later Nightsky stalked though the rainwing village followed by her younger cousin Moonrise "Moonrise hurry up" Nightsky grumbled "i'm going to tear that Rainwing to shreds" "yeah he didn't deserve you" Moonrise agreed following Nightsky. Moonrise was albino causing her to be somewhat of a outcast. they flew up to a platform where a light blue Rainwing was sleeping "Stunning" Nightsky hissed taking placing her red talon on his neck "guess who the prey is now" Stunning fell off his hammock looking startled as his scales shifted into a pale green "Nightsky" he said nervously fidgeting "hey what you doing here?" "easy come, easy go" Moonrise commented "this is where you easy go" "how could you you ever leave me" Nightsky hissed angrily letting her SkyWing side show "how could i ever stay" Stunning retorted "your insane every since your father's death you-" "Shut up, Stunning" Nightsky yelled "this time your the prey" she breathed a spurt of fire and Stunning who narrowly missed it, the tree caught on fire as a Rainwing below screamed "your going to die" Moonrise said "you can't just dump my cousin for some stupid Rainwing and expect to live" Nightsky approached Stunning "Nightsky i'm sorry" Stunning yelled as Nightsky lunged at him shoving him off the platform into the fire, he screamed as his body was torched. Rainwings flew with buckets off water trying to put the fire out "we should fly" Moonrise said " Glory is not going to be happy about the fact we just burned part of the rain forest" Nightsky scoffed but agreed to fly north to sanctuary. there they met Poison lime a quadbrid and Dew a rebellious Icewing, then they moved to Stonewell and when on a kidnapping spree making themselves rich in the process. 7 years later Nightsky scanned her eyes over the scroll announcing the death of the SkyWing queen. "seems like trouble" Dew said coldly. 'more like profit" Nightsky said smirking "war is a racket bur its good for us" "of course it is" Poison lime said walking in "her daughters will probably do the great war 2.0 and we'll profit by kidnapping for all sides" Dew smiled, Nightsky rolled up the scroll and lit on fire before smiling at Moonrise "don't you like life" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Lightangel2007) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Tragedy)